Gordon Wallace
|occupation = Former police officer Security of Joslynn Raines |path=Budding Serial Killer |victims = 2 killed |status=Incarcerated |actor=John Mese |appearance=Spellbound}} Gordon Wallace is a former police officer and budding serial killer who appeared in season 6 of CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. Background Gordon was a police officer who was married to a woman named Claire. Their marriage was conflictive, with many arguments and fights that would be heard by neighbours, and finally resulting in Gordon murdering her in 1991. He also killed her pet bulldog "Sneakers" to make it look like Claire had run away and took "Sneakers" with her. Claire's sister reported her missing, but Gordon claimed that she had run off with another man. Detective Patrick James was in charge of the investigation, and he was convinced that Gordon was the one responsible for Claire's dissapearance. Fifteen years later, Gordon would start working as security for up and coming young singer Joslynn Raines. James, still determined to arrest him, consulted psychic Sedona Wylie about the case. Sedonia telled him that she sensed Claire's spirit was stuck in "Summerland" (which James misheard as Summer''lind'', the zone that was included within Gordon's work area when he was an officer), and that said spirit wouldn't rest until her killer was caught. He called Gordon for an interrogatory, pointing out what he heard from Sedona. The mention of "Summerlind" would cause Gordon to wonder if she was a real psychic. Some time later, Gordon himself would later take Joslynn to Sedona's Sixth Sense Occult Shop, secretly planning to kill the psychic as a means of "silence" what she knows about the case. Season Six Spellbound Wallace drove his car to the shop, amost hitting Anna Leah and Lori, two clients who stormed out of the place after been given a disturbing reading in which Sedona foresaw an incoming death, most likely her own. He entered the shop and shot Sedona dead; he also took some of her money off her register cash to make it look like a robbery plus homicide. Later, the girls returned to the place since Lori forgot her sunglasses and found the psychic's dead body. Once the CSIs run the scene, they find it looked like it has been vandalized. The case attracts the attention of Patrick James, as he had met with the victim a week earlier, and asks help from fellow detective Jim Brass to reopen the Claire Wallace case. James provides all the help necessary, including the video of the most recent interogatory. In the video, Brass and Grissom observed Gordon's surprised reaction when James mentioned "Summerlind". Brass and Grissom pay Gordon Wallace a visit. Wallace and Joslynn are questioned, with both confirming that they were in Sedona's shop together: Joslynn wanted a love potion and consultation. The CSIs decide to search Summerlin for Claire Wallace's body, and they get a hit at one of the potential sites. They dig and discover a human skeleton in a septic tank. More digging reveals the skeleton of a dog, possibly "Sneakers". Dr. Robbins examines the skeleton, which he says is consistent with what he knows about Claire. He determines she was killed by blunt force trauma: three blows to the head. Warrick examines a contraption Greg found in the grave and postulates that the dog was an amputee and used the device to get around. Brass looks at Sedona's phone records, wondering if she was trying extort money out of Gordon Wallace, and finds three calls to Wallace. He also recalls Anna Leah and Lori saying they were nearly struck by a car. He has them come back in and has Greg print Anna Leah's palm after she tells she touched the car. They take the print and dust Gordon's car, finding a match. A second visit is paid to Gordon, and Grissom asks to see Gordon's wallet and finds a hundred dollar bill in it with gold flecks on it (in the lab, Hodges had discovered gold flecks --fool's gold-- in Sedona's cash register). Packey is finally able to arrest Gordon Wallace, but only for the murder of Sedona Wylie. The case closed, Grissom and Greg discuss the case and Grissom reveals that Sedona wrote down "Summerland", not Summerlin, in her journal about the Wallace session. Summerland is a sacred pagan place, but both Packey and Wallace heard what they wanted to, to confirm one's suspicions and the other's fears. Grissom notes the power of assumption. Known Victims *June 1991: Claire Wallace *April 9, 2006: Sedona Wylie Appearances Category:CSI: Las Vegas Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Males Category:Criminals Category:Budding Serial Killers Category:Killer Cops Category:Psychopaths Category:Incarcerated Category:Corrupt Law Enforcement Officers